


At Every Occasion I'll Be Ready For A Funeral

by Afraid_Of_Change



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afraid_Of_Change/pseuds/Afraid_Of_Change
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a rewrite for that Laurel scene in 4x18. In which she actually gets what she deserves. Could be regarded as Tommy/Laurel but very lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Every Occasion I'll Be Ready For A Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't bring back Sara for a goodbye scene and I hate it, but oh well. Hope I satisfied someone with this fic.

"Hi," Laurel said with a raspy voice, tired but wanting to stay awake. "Hey yourself." Thea answered emotional. "Did Dark?" Laurel tried to ask, but Felicity interrupted her: "Don't worry about him. Just worry about getting better, okay?" "This isn't exactly how I wanted my last night to go." Laurel stated. "What are you talking about?" John asked confused. "It's a long story," Laurel began, "I was gonna give up being the black canary and I realized that now I can. Because going out there and fighting along side you guys, it's what made me feel alive inside. And I love you guys so much, but I know I'm not going to make it." Almost immediately Felicity responds with: "We love you too." "We should probably..." Thea started and everyone nodded in agreement. "We'll take turns, okay?" Felicity asked Laurel with a heavy heart, and Laurel nodded. Then Oliver and Thea walked over towards the door, not leaving but giving Felicity and John some room with Laurel. "Will you tell Sara about me?" Laurel asked John. He looks confused, then asks her: "Your sister Sara or my daughter Sara?" Laurel smiles at him, before answering: "Both, actually. But I mean your daughter, I want her to know about me. Felicity, I want you to be the one to talk to Sara, my sister. You've known her for a long time. I don't know when they'll get back, but, can you just promise me you'll tell her what happened?" John looked at Felicity. She nodded then Felicity spoke up, saying: "We will, Laurel, I promise. We'll tell both the Saras about the many lives you saved, how much you loved being a D.A. and who you met along the way." John nodded too: "Of course I'll tell Sara about you. I'm telling her everything. Maybe she'll turn out to be the next Black Canary." Laurel closed her eyes in gratitude: "Thank you, Felicity and John. That's all I wanted. Oh and John, please don't blame Andy for all of this. Siblings are important, I don't want you to lose any possibility of regaining that relationship with your brother just because you're mad at something he couldn't have prevented." John knew how important this was to Laurel and, even though deep down inside some part of him didn't want to forgive Andy, he agreed to Laurel. Because he wanted to believe in what she had described: a relationship between Andy and him. After all those years of despair around his brother's death. John then took Felicity's hand and walked her over to the back of the room. Felicity put her hands over her face, while John rubbed her arms. She turned around and they hugged. 

Oliver and Thea now walked towards the bed. Laurel smiled at them, even more tired now, before remembering something. "There's something in my left pouch, will you get it for me?" She asked Oliver who immediately walked over to get what she had asked for. "May I?" He asked and she agreed, saying: "Yeah." He opened her pouch to find a photograph he had taken so many years ago, during a different time. "You kept this?" He asked in complete disbelieve. She took the photograph from his hands while nodding. "It's just a little reminder of when things were simpler... for us. The way we used to be. I really hope you find someone who reminds you of that again. Like Tommy reminded me. And Ollie I know that we probably weren't the love of each others lives, but I will always love you." She said, whispering and almost crying. "Why are you telling me this? Why now?" He asked. "I guess tonight was just a reminder of anything can happen. Which I why you need to promise me something: you can't blame yourself for this, Ollie. I don't want you to shut everyone out and let the darkness consume you again. You can fight Dark, I know you will. Okay? And in return, I'll say hi to Moira, your dad and Tommy for you." Oliver nodded his head: "I promise, Laurel." With that, he placed a kiss and on Laurels forehead and started to walk back. But then something entered his mind and he turned around one last time to say: "I will always love you too, Laurel, you were and always will be my first love. I'd never forget you." With that he left the room, leaving only Thea and Laurel. "I'm really gonna miss having another girl on the team to talk to." Thea started, before covering her mouth with her hand, trying to disguise her cries. Laurel shook her head before raising her hand to grab a hold of Thea's, "Hey, hey. Don't cry Thea, please. You're gonna be fine, it's all gonna be fine. Okay?" Thea dropped her hand from her mouth and took Laurel's other hand. "I don't think I can keep doing this without you. You taught me so much. You're not just my brother's ex-girlfriend or my teammate. You're my sister, Laurel. How do I deal with losing my sister?" Thea asked Laurel. Laurel sighed, her eyes looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before answering: "It's going to be very difficult. I know, believe me, I know. With Sara, twice, it was horrible. But you as well have to promise me something. With Sara's death, I coped terribly, I just drank. I don't want you to do that, ever. You can be sad, you can take a break from the team, but you can't give into the bloodlust. And if you ever have it hard, you should find Nyssa. After Sara, she was there for me and she taught me so many things. She's kinda like a sister to me as well. Oh and if anyone ever wants to continue under the Black Canary, tell them about Sara and me. She should know what happened and, I want you to have the final say." Thea managed to exclaim an: "Okay." Then the two girls hugged. Thea tried to dry her eyes with her sleeve, but failed. She grabbed her purse, turned to Laurel one more time and said: "I have two brothers, Oliver and Tommie. One I never got to say goodbye to or have a sibling relationship with, the other I had to miss for a very long time. But I also have a sister, one who I've never been able to not spend time with and one who's always been like a sister to me. Thank you for that, for being the combination of both of my brothers when they couldn't be." 

The door opened a few seconds later, revealing a distressed Captain Lance. He ran up to Laurel's bed and started crying. Not able to form a single complete sentence but only saying: "My baby, my little girl." As he bend over to brush the blonde strays of hair out of Laurel's pain ridden face  
"What happened?" He asked her after a while. "It doesn't matter, you're here, with me." Laurel answered him. "Your mom, she isn't here yet but she's on her way. You just have to hold on, okay baby?" Lance started but his daughter shook her head and said: "I don't think I'm going to make it that long daddy. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you: I love you. You've been such a good dad, I never ever want you to blame yourself for any of this. And I just wanted to let you know that I don't ever want to be resurrected. I saw what that did to Thea and Sara and I never want to go through that. Okay?" Lance nodded, crying, he was about to lose his daughter after losing his other daughter twice already. Laurel was doing badly, now stuttering: "And pl- please tell mom th- that I loved her too, so much. You were su-such g-goo-good p-parents." She was about to lean back into her pillow when someone burst through the door. "Mommy." Laurel managed to exclaim, before she sunk into the bed. Oliver, Thea, John and Felicity all joined Captain Lance and Dinah by Laurels bed. 

That was the last thing Laurel saw on this earth: the faces of 6 people who had truly cared about her. And when she opened her eyes again she saw the face of a person who had also truly cared about her,."Hey," "Hi, Tommy." And during that she felt unbelievably and unconditionally loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wasn't happy with the way the wrote off Laurel I tried to fix it. (Too much Felicity/Oliver, but hey! Is that still a surprise?) Anyways, I tried to keep the romantic relationships in this to an absolute 0 and I think I almost succeeded except for the ending with Tommy. Although I saw it more as a way to show he cared, not like a soulmate but... Oh well it's up to you.


End file.
